A revolta do Uke
by kami nee chan
Summary: Kai tinha um problema: Myv no seu pé. Agora que ele tinha dado oportinidade ao outro tinha um problema ainda maior: Myv com autorizção para desfrutar de seu corpo. Cuidado Myv, Kai não não é nenhum santo. LEMON cont. de Uke, não o seu Uke


**História:** A revolta do Uke

**Capítulo:** OneShot

**Beta**: Asthera

**Publicada**: 12/12/2009

**Categoria**: the GazettE, Miyavi

**Disclaimer**: Miyavi e Kai infelizmente não me pertencem (ainda)

**Gênero**: Lemon, Realidade alternativa

**Personagens**: Miyavi & Kai

**Comentários**: Continuação de "Uke, não o seu Uke" e sim, eu sugiro que leia ela antes ou irás ficar meio perdido.

ONE SHOT_6. A REVOLTA DO UKE

_Por Kami-chan_

- Kai... - Parece que alguém me chama – Kaiii! - Porra, mas que insistência! Será que o internato está pegando fogo? - Amor acorda, é sábado. – Isso, dia de dormir até as duas da tarde. Ou melhor, agora que o Myv não estuda mais aqui há semanas em que eu nem levanto. - Kai-chan vamos! É o primeiro sábado que podemos sair juntos como um casal e não como amigos! - Como é que é? Acordei num pulo pra ver quem queria sair daqui comigo.

Abri meus olhos, ele me sacudia pelos ombros com um sorriso meio brincalhão no rosto. Eu tinha me esquecido de que durante a noite ele havia voltado. Numa terça Myv tinha voltado pra deixar de ser apenas o meu melhor amigo.

- Ohayo preguiçoso eu quero ir ao shopping com você hoje! - Agora que eu tinha acordado ele veio me dar um beijo, dei-lhe um selinho somente, não quero traumatizar meu namorado enfiando minha língua na boca dele antes de escovar os dentes pela manhã.

- Que hora é afinal? - Tinha de perguntar, porque a noite anterior tinha acabado comigo ou ainda era madrugada.

- Nove. - É... A noite anterior acabara comigo, quer dizer, a noite não tem culpa, o Miyavi é quem tem.

- Ah não Myv! A gente só pode sair daqui às 14h00min, tenha dó de mim! - Me virei pro lado aposto ao dele e puxei o edredom até o pescoço.

Sentiu o tom de birra na minha frase digna de um ato dramaturgo? Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu explico: Metade de mim queria ficar dormindo, outra metade queria apenas ficar na cama, mas cem por cento de mim queria que Myv estivesse comigo em qualquer uma das atividades. E vi minha esperta jogada de mestre ser efetivada quando senti o edredom ser puxado do meu corpo e Myv se enfiando por baixo dele, me abraçando por trás pela cintura.

- Ne Kai, não é bom pra você ficar fazendo essas caretas sedutoras assim tão cedo, pode deixar o seu dia extremamente longo, sabia? – Ore ore, ainda bem que ele avisou antes de começar a arrancar o couro do meu pescoço com os dentes.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Me virei para ele ainda entre seus braços.

- Castigando-o por ser sempre tão mau comigo. - Disse vindo na minha direção em busca de um beijo, mas que droga eu não o beijaria assim logo cedo da manhã!

- Myv eu não escovei os dentes ainda - Doeu na alma, mas tive que por minha mão entre os meus lábios e os dele pra evitar o encontro desastroso.

- É, eu já sabia que você ia ficar se fresquiando como faz todas as manhãs - Disse orgulhoso de sua esperteza, pegando algo que eu, com todo meu sono não tinha percebido em cima da mesinha que ficava entre nossas camas.

Ah eu só posso estar sonhando, Myv tinha agora entre os dedos um pequeno pedaço de chocolate... Imagina onde está o resto da barra, se não já dentro da barriguinha deste meu amigo que é um tesão. Mostrou-me o quadradinho que já me fazia salivar, Myv é um gênio.

Ele trouxe aquele pedaço tão precioso da forma materializada e deglutivel de prazer para entre nossas faces, Myv é o meu herói. Aos poucos o vi guiar o meu precioso chocolate na direção de sua própria boca até fazê-lo sumir inteiro dentro da mesma, Myv é um meio homem completamente morto.

Fiquei o olhando sem entender e ao mesmo tempo tendo a certeza de que ele não tinha amor à própria vida, porra eu nunca achei ruim ter de cozinhar qualquer coisa pra ele e ele faz todo esse charme pra me passar a perna com um pedacinho de chocolate! Mas então vi aquele brilho inteiramente e puramente pervo nos olhos dele, aí tem coisa... Aproximava-se com lindo sorriso nos lábios e eu podia sentir o aroma do chocolate ainda inteiro em sua boca. Ele veio e eu fui receber seu beijo doce, nosso beijo que se aconchegava entre o calor de nossas línguas, o pequeno afrodisíaco que derretia pouco a pouco se misturando as nossas salivas.

Longos minutos se passaram enquanto calmamente prosseguíamos com a arte de derreter e beber o sulco único transformando o pedaço maciço em uma pequeníssima lasca que fora então abandonada em minha boca quando ele se afastou para me encarar triunfante, como eu pude resistir a ele por tantos anos? Não me contento, preciso provar mais Myv para que seu gosto fique impregnado em minha boca, o puxei de volta pela roupa e voltamos a nos beijar.

Eu sei, eu sei, é difícil de acreditar que o mesmo homem que fazia seus lábios sempre fugir dos meus até em momentos primordiais poderia agora estar assim, chegando ao ponto de "comprar" meus beijos a qualquer custo e em todos os momentos. Bom, a falha está na falta de informação que eu recapitulo em minha mente. Sabe, desde terça que não tenho tempo nem mesmo para pensar nisso, porque agora Myv não apenas preenche minha mente, mas também consome meus pensamentos.

Ta achando besteira? Tente passar vinte e quatro horas com esse maluco. Ele faz de tudo para me enlouquecer até mesmo no meio das aulas com mensagens via celular que tiram completamente minha atenção para todo o resto, sem falar que ao meio-dia ele se senta em minha frente na mesa sempre lotada pelos nossos amigos sem se importar com a presença deles, sabendo que isso tornaria os carinhos secretos que ele me fazia com os pés sob a mesa mais intensos.

E o treino físico? Pela primeira vez me questiono por que temos de jogar sempre somente Rugbi, meus jogos se resumiram a Myv me jogando no chão e prendendo seu corpo sobre o meu, me puxando com força pela cintura toda vez que tinha de me derrubar, enquanto a jogada dava continuidade aquela boca tristemente deliciosa me sussurrando coisas que eu não poderia ouvir sem me... Alterar. Bom, vamos parar por aqui né, caso contrário pensar demais pode me deixar num estado um tanto fragilizado.

_Eu me esqueci, onde é que eu estava mesmo...? Ahh sim, na falta de atualização de pensamentos dessa quase uma semana em que aquele doido estava aqui. Bom, eu realmente fiquei muito, muito, muito incomodado com aquela coisa de Myv sempre querer abusar de mim e em troca disso nem sequer um beijinho. Naquela noite eu apenas dormi, pois ele aparecer com aquela notícia demolidora de que seria meu colega novamente me fez esquecer de todo o resto. Mas o dia veio e com ele, é claro, uma resistência menor ante aos desejos de Miyavi, não me questionei por sentir desejo em ser dele, mas toda vez que buscava alento em seus beijos, seus lábios arredios seguiam um rumo qualquer._

_Naquela altura eu já me questionava se era esse um defeito meu, seriam assim meus beijos tão ruins ou meus lábios tão sem atrativos? Meu humor mudou drasticamente, o que não é muito normal, acabei por tentar evitar o moreno de cabelos coloridos o máximo que podia. Na verdade fui burro, mas só agora sei, serve de lição: Quando tiver algo errado, fale. A outra pessoa não é capaz de adivinhar as coisas. _

_É claro que ele percebeu minha distância, porra nem almoçar eu fui! Passei aquele dia todo na biblioteca, sim, escondido, ou então em alguma aula extra. Eram onze horas da noite quando não achei mais nenhum motivo para não voltar pro quarto, mas antes fui tomar mais um banho para tirar um pouco do peso da cabeça. _

_Bom o banho teria sido relaxante e perfeito se eu não desse dado de cara com Ruki e Reita tomando uma ducha... Juntos? Eu ia passar reto, talvez eles não me vissem e eu não ia olhar.. Não ia olhar.. Não ia olhar o cacete! O loiro estava abraçado ao menor por suas costas, passando os braços no limiar perfeito entre posse e proteção por cima dos braços de Ruki o prendendo em um abraço aconchegante enquanto a água quente lhes acomodava em um ninho de vapores. _

_Eles apenas conversavam, Reita falava coisas no ouvido de Ruki que o fazia rir e balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Tão lindos... Aquilo apenas me deixou pior. Dei meia volta para sair de lá sem ser notado, mas..._

_- Hei Kai? - essa voz é do Ruki._

_- Não esquente comigo, não quero atrapalhar nada, já estou indo pra cama. - disse breve._

_- Que nada, você está com uma cara horrível. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Haha não, só estou meio cansado Ruki é sério._

_- Bom então era por isso que vinha pro chuveiro. Não vá embora somente porque estamos aqui. _

_Não, vou enjoar ao ver esses carinhos todos tão melosos. Ah como adoro os jogos entre Myv e eu! E aqui ainda vou afundar em depressão porque vocês são tão meigos e eu só queira um beijo de Miyavi e nem isso ele me dá!_

_- É.. Er... Bem.. Eu.._

_- Hei Kai, você não está fugindo por não aceitar que... - Esse era o Reita, a fala dele morreu antes de terminar a frase substituindo as palavras por um gesto com as mãos que envolvia os corpos ainda abraçados sob a água quentinha do chuveiro._

_- Ah não, não mesmo! Eu só não quero, sei lá, atrapalhar. Ja ne - acenei desengonçado, morrendo de vergonha e saí._

_Agora não tinha mais pra onde ir, abri o quarto que estava na penumbra e fiquei feliz por Myv estar já dormindo... Ou pelo menos estava. Também, animal infeliz! Ficou me esperando na minha cama certamente para ter certeza de que saberia quando eu chegasse. No quarto escuro eu só pude perceber que ele estava ali quando já tinha deitado na cama e senti as mãos recém despertas me cercando._

_- Kai..._

_- Desculpe te acordar, não tinha visto que você estava aqui. – "Mas que merda!"_

_- Estava te esperando. – "Merda merda!"_

_- Volte a dormir. – "Eu não quero ter que me explicar."_

_- O que foi que eu fiz Kai? O que foi que eu não percebi quando te deixei assim tão estranho? - ele disse já mais desperto, apertando mais o seu abraço e encostando o queixo em meu ombro._

_- Nada Myv eu só estou... Cansado. - Geralmente eu minto bem, mas com aquela criatura ali fica meio difícil._

_Ele girou o próprio corpo, ficando sobre mim e acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama para poder me encarar, sem medo de mostrar como seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Droga minha paranóia o tinha feito chorar... Bem feito! Era um bom castigo pelo o que fazia comigo. Encarou-me seguro de si e eu fiz o mesmo sem deixar transparecer que tinha percebido as marcas de seu choro._

_- Você já mentiu melhor Yutaka. Diz-me o que foi ou vou continuar errando. – Iiih, chamou de Yutaka é porque a coisa foi feia mesmo._

_- Não é nada Myv - disse ríspido, na verdade quase estúpido. Estava ficando irritado com aquilo tudo. Ele também eu acho, já que bufou cansado._

_Acho que o que ele fez em seguida foi o plano B: descobrir na prática onde estava o problema. Vi aquele rosto_ _desenhado exclusivamente para o pecado girar ainda me encarando, ai que doença, até mesmo com cara de choro ele é gostoso! Uma mão o manteve firme sobre mim enquanto a outra subia sorrateira por baixo da minha blusa, concorde comigo que ele estava deixando claro que usaria um golpe baixo pra arrancar algumas palavras da minha boca, mas quem disse que somos justos? Eu adoro esse jeito do Myv levar as coisas adiante. _

_Continuei sério o encarando, fingindo não estar adorando sentir seus dedos me apalpando, seguindo firmes por meu abdome achando os músculos que a minha magreza quase excessiva deixava evidente. Ele realmente parecia se deliciar com aquilo, como se pudesse constatar que conhecia meu corpo tão bem que nem precisava me olhar para seguir o caminho certo que queria. Parou os dedos sobre meu mamilo, circulando-o, "chutando-o" com os dedos pra lá e pra cá a fim de acordá-lo. Por certo ponto não me contive e tive que fechar os olhos pra me deixar levar por seus toques. Ao sentir meu corpo responder ao seu assédio Myv abaixou sua face ao lado da minha buscando minha orelha, lugar que busca toda vez que quer me convencer a algo. Às vezes odeio meus pontos fracos, nas mãos de Myv eles eram motivos e caminhos para me levar à loucura._

_- É isso que está deixando você assim Kai? - Miou em meu ouvido - O fato de estarmos fazendo o que você disse que nunca faríamos? - como sempre terminou sua fala e esperou minha resposta se ocupando em me causar calafrios que na maioria das vezes, confundiam minhas respostas._

_- Eu já disse que não há nada - Tudo bem, mas eu também não sou tão fraco assim._

_- Hum - ele voltou ao meu ouvido deixando a mão raspar espalmada meu corpo em uma linha reta que o levou até meu baixo ventre acariciando com movimentos circulares meus testículos por cima da roupa mesmo - Então é o fato de você estar realmente gostando muito de tudo isso? - E sua boca deixou de falar em espera da resposta ocupada novamente com carinhos atordoantes._

_- Não é nada. - Nesse momento eu já tenho uma dúvida tremenda se sou eu quem é muito teimoso ou se apenas mantenho a falsa afirmativa pra ver até onde ele aguenta. Não preciso lembrar que minha respiração já não podia mais ser controlada da maneira como eu gostaria, joguei minhas duas mãos para trás me segurando na guarda da cama para não me agarrar a ele da forma como passava a desejar. Estava muito irritado com ele por tudo que estava me fazendo passar, mas... Bom, isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que fazer o sacrilégio de resistir não é mesmo?_

_- Vou ter de usar golpes ainda mais baixos amor? - O meu estado parecia ter trazido o Myv de volta ao normal e sim, o normal era extremamente pervertido. Ele puxou os próprios joelhos fazendo com que se erguesse sobre mim sem sair de cima do meu corpo, isso para poder usar as duas mãos para baixar o short do meu pijama e expor triunfante e feliz minha ereção. Eu não me lembro se já disse que durmo sem cueca._

_- Se quiser continuar a ouvir "nada" como resposta - sorri, fazendo meus dentes aparecerem entre as covinhas após a frase dita no tom provocativo. Bom, eu ainda não tinha o que queria, mas como negar que sentir um pouco de tesão melhora o humor?_

_- Hm, eu sei que sou eu. Foi algo que eu fiz? - Por Kami-sama ele ainda vai insistir nisso? Começou a pensar em voz alta enquanto movia dois dedos pela superfície da minha glande úmida em desejo, então se afastou rápido de minha orelha como se tivesse pensado em algo que o assolava de maneira catastrófica - Kai será que... - Será que Kami-sama seria bonzinho comigo e fá-lo-ia perceber que havia apenas uma coisa faltando na nossa relação que, diga-se de passagem, era gostosa demais?² - Kai será que você realmente não.. Não gostou.. Não gosta... Você não quer ser meu? - Pra quem não entendeu assim como eu não entendi no momento, com "ser meu" ele queria dizer na verdade "dar pra mim". _

_Então pude ver seus olhos brilharem, mas não era de malícia e sim uma fina camada de lágrimas. Droga, acho que descobri o que tinha feito chorar mais cedo, como aquele animal passa aqueles dias inteiros jogando na minha cara a forma como me excita, estava até agora me deixando quase louco de tesão e ainda tinha alguma dúvida de que estava gostando daquilo tudo? Oh senhor, eu mereço um pullit e um nobel._

_- Myv... - Comecei a falar, mas senti a ponta dos dedos dele tocarem meus lábios com urgência, como se temesse qualquer coisa que eu dissesse._

_- Não fala Kai. Eu faço, eu faço tudo por você - seus lábios seguiram impetuosos para o meu pescoço. Eu já cheguei a comentar que Myv é meio doido? Por outro lado se ele tivesse usado toda essa impetuosidade para afundar a língua na minha boca, talvez as coisas não precisassem ter se tornado as cenas dramáticas que se seguiram._

_Bom, aquela frase me soou meio estranha, ele falou com a voz extremamente temerosa quase em desespero. Seus lábios se chocavam contra minha pele urgentes e o moreno de mechas coloridas guiava ambas mãos pelo meu corpo para alcançar meu membro, agora eu me lembro, foi isso que me fez esquecer do tom preocupante em sua voz e fez ruir o resto da minha resistência. Também pudera, nunca pensei que um carinho no pinto pudesse me deixar tão fora de mim._

_Sem tirar minha camiseta Myv a ergueu pelos meus braços, que com a loucura pareciam ter travado naquela posição segurando-me na cabeceira da cama, ele a subiu até acima da minha cabeça e a prendeu sob a mesma. Oh céus, me senti como se ele estivesse me prendendo por algemas. Seguiu com ambas as mãos para o meu pênis e eu não consigo achar um nome para o que ele fez lá, quem sabe... Tortura._

_Myv sustentou meu membro entre as palmas de suas mãos, uma em cima e a outra embaixo sem as fechar, manteve os dedos esticados para ter certeza de que somente a pequena palma me tocaria e então começou a subir e descer suas mãos por toda a extensão fazendo movimentos circulares com as palmas. Tão gostoso quanto torturante._

_- Ahhhhh... hummmm... Myv - Senti meu corpo se contrair, me fazendo contorcer enquanto apertava ainda mais meus dedos na guarda da cama._

_- Isso, eu adoro seus gemidos Kai... Tudo em você me deixa louco, tudo em você me excita. Mais... - no meio do surto ele voltou para minha orelha, senti uma de suas mãos deixar meu corpo enquanto a mão que sobrou continuava com a mesma brincadeira, mas somente sobre a glande e gemi contrariado, não queria que ele parasse com aquilo. - Geme mais pra mim Kai, me deixa ouvir o quanto é gostoso. - Quando ele terminou a frase pude sentir a mão que tinha fugido voltar trazendo consigo a sensação gelada do lubrificante. Suas mãos voltaram a me dar o mesmo tratamento_

_- Ahhhhh... ahh.. Myv... Hum... Gostoso... - Ahh ser gostoso e impetuoso que me tira os sentidos, quero ainda um dia tirar os teus e mandá-los tão longe quanto os meus. Aquele carinho sobre o efeito maldosamente fácil do lubrificante era ainda mais torturante. Eu não entendia, Myv não era tão mau assim, se quisesse que eu pedisse para tê-lo, estaria jogando isso na minha cara com frases envolventes em minha orelha, mas sinceramente não entendia porque ele ainda estava ali._

_- Eu sou completamente louco por você Kai, se é isso que te deixa tão chateado eu faço. Faço tudo por você. - novamente aquela frase sem sentido com aquele tom de voz preocupado.. Mas em que afinal ele está pensand..._

_- OHHHHHH - o grito levou embora meus pensamentos e consumiu toda minha boca saindo forte, alto. Myv havia se penetrado sentando-se em meu colo. - M.. My... Myv... - um calor intenso encobriu meu membro e pareceu tomar conta de todo meu corpo. Apertei meus olhos com tanta força que os senti umedecerem e a umidade acumular nas bordas. Eu mal conseguia falar._

_- Eu faço, eu faço tudo. Apenas não desista, não se arrependa de ter ficado comigo. Eu faço tudo que você quiser - e passou a se mover. Não era isso que eu queria. Definitivamente não era o sexo que estava me incomodando e no fundo eu sabia que ele também não estava acostumado com aquilo ali, podia sentir no tom travado de sua voz que ele não estava sentindo o mesmo prazer que estava fazendo parecer sentir._

_Abri minha boca para pedir que parasse, eu não queria Myv em uma relação onde não pudesse dar prazer a ele, mas minha voz não saía. Aquela sensação era nova e era forte demais, intensa, quente... Quase sufocante e completamente alucinante. E ao invés de palavras coerentes tudo o que eu pensava em dizer saía como baixos gemidos que mais pareciam soluços de tão descontrolados que eram. Eu estava perdendo minha virgindade, mais uma vez._

_- Ahh... Aha... Ahh... Ahh... Aha... - descompassada, minha voz se tornara mais aguda gemendo no ritmo que ele ignorando a dor que sentia, fez questão de manter. Incapaz de qualquer outra coisa, apenas me apeguei à ideia de que assim que ele se acostumasse com a situação, também sentiria prazer. Ainda em algum lugar de minha mente incendiava fortemente a ideia de que tudo aquilo fora por um mal entendido. Eu sentia prazer quando me submetia a Myv, mas podia ouvir nos sons que ele mandava para o seu interior, que ele não se acostumaria com aquilo. _

_Talvez fosse mesmo assim, algumas coisas não servem para algumas pessoas. Aquele era o meu lugar e não o dele, queria avisá-lo, queria que ele soubesse que não via nada de errado na forma em como estávamos fazendo as coisas e que ele poderia parar para recomeçarmos tudo aquilo de maneira contrária, mas eu não conseguia... Não conseguia. Calado pelo prazer. Os gemidos ficavam mais altos, mas ainda no mesmo ritmo, curtos e descontrolados, acho que uma grávida parindo e fazendo respiração cachorrinho era mais discreta que eu e meus gemidos. _

_Acho que se alguém passasse pelo corredor teria certeza de que eu estava morrendo... Morrendo consumido pelo fogo que roubara minha consciência e na ardência gostosa que envolvia meu pênis. - Ahh.. aha... Myv... A. ha... Myv... Myv... ahh... Quente... aha... Myv... Muito quente... ahh... ahh... ahh... Quente... Quente... Muito quente... ahh... AHHHHH - meu corpo não resiste e se contorce liberando dentro dele meus fluidos._

_Miyavi se jogou sobre meu corpo por fim, eu respirava ainda ofegante, tentando recuperar o ar que todos aqueles gemidos pareciam ter arrancado de mim. - Não se arrependa. Não me deixe - disse com a cabeça jogada sobre meu peito que subia e descia com pressa._

_- Não era isso que eu queria. - Senti uma necessidade imensa de abraçar o corpo que tremia tanto quanto o meu. Ele havia me preparado devidamente na primeira vez em que transamos, mas ignorou esses passos hoje quando se ofereceu a mim, isso não devia ser uma experiência muito gostosa._

_- Você não gostou? - Disse com tristeza, o que houve com essa criatura que é sempre tão faceira e agora está tão triste? Ow Kami-sama, eu sou um monstro!_

_- VOCÊ não gostou, não precisava fazer isso.. – afirmei._

_- Mas você me evita, sumiu o dia inteiro... Eu fiquei tentando imaginar o motivo e nada me veio em mente a não ser..._

_- Eu gosto Myv - o interrompi, o jogo tinha terminado... Dou-me por vencido. - Gosto de quando fazemos e da maneira que fazemos. - Admiti com todas as letras._

_- Você está assim por causa da história com o Kou ou por não ser o primeiro! Olha, você foi a o primeiro a me..._

_- NÃO! Eu já disse que não é nada disso, mas que saco! Vai ficar insistindo? - Eu já tinha dito que o impaciente entre nós dois era eu, né?_

_- "Nada disso" não significa "nada" e vou sim, vou ficar insistindo. - olho pro corpinho gostoso que está jogado sobre o meu, ele está me olhando de uma maneira muito zangada. Um dia eu vou matá-lo de verdade. Ahhh tudo bem! Eu vou ficar me sentindo o mais ridículo de todos os seres depois dessa, mas..._

_- Você não me beija e foge quando eu tento beijar você - disse tão baixo que ele só ouviu porque estava ali com a orelha quase na minha boca, virei depressa minha cabeça assim que senti minha face aquecer._

- Humm Kai - Abri meus olhos e vi Myv sorrindo para mim, é hora de voltar ao presente, sim presente: Sábado de manhã e Miyavi acabou de me acordar com um delicioso beijo de chocolate. Logo entendi porque ele estava gemendo, ficar pensando naquelas lembranças todas durante um beijo me deixou... Ah você sabe como. - Parece com pressa hoje - disse malicioso tocando meu membro desperto.

- E vai ficar aí parado até receber a certeza divina? - Tudo bem, eu não tenho paciência. Mas Myv também tem certo percentual nessa culpa, afinal com ele ali eu passava a me descobrir muito mais pervo do que imaginava algum dia poder ser.

- Mas que menino revoltado, não me tente a lhe impor bons modos! - Ahh esse timbre irônico e perverso por trás desse sorriso bobo e de um olhar carregado de malícia, se o pecado tem uma face eu tenho certeza de que estou olhando para ela nesse momento, um calafrio percorre meu corpo.

Estreitei meus olhos o encarando, eu não precisava me prestar a responder isso, apenas o puxei pela gola da camiseta e o beijei. Ainda assim meus lábios pareciam ter vontade própria e mesmo sem minha autorização desenharam audivelmente a resposta. – Abusado - Foi o que eu disse ainda pressionando seus lábios contra os meus.

- Hum... - Ele se pôs completamente sobre mim pressionando seu corpo contra o meu de um jeito covardemente gostoso - O abusado que você ama, não é mesmo?

Eu ri, rouca e pausadamente, completamente debochado. O que ele dizia era verdade, mas eu sabia que esta minha reação o instigava a ser ainda mais... Abusado. A expressão que via em seu rosto agora me mostrava que eu tinha acertado em cheio o tom, pois vi um brilho furtivo e extremamente predatório ascender em seu olhar.

Acabo de descobrir que minha manhã será prazerosamente longa. Deixe-me esclarecer que eu não via problema em admitir algo tão obvio à Miyavi, mas eu sabia que dar a ele um bom motivo para me torturar até arrancar aquela confirmação boba de minha boca era uma estratégia que não excitava somente a mim.

- Vamos ver se não ama. - disse provocante mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Tão depressa senti suas mãos espertas adentrarem por baixo da minha camiseta dedilhando cada detalhe e elevação do meu corpo, a boca fez questão de lamber o caminho entre as reentrâncias da minha orelha, seguindo pela pele exposta por trás da mesma. Myv desceu a língua pelo caminho marcado entre a lateral do meu pescoço e a nuca fazendo-me arrepiar.

Abri minha boca involuntariamente para liberar um gemido cálido que fugiu ao meu controle, mas tão rápido quanto meu instinto foi Myv que se apossou de minha boca bruscamente fazendo-me engolir o gemido. Sentindo-o aliciar meu corpo enquanto sugava minha boca, chupando e acarinhando minha língua de cima abaixo com seus lábios levemente carnudos, instigando-me a imaginar como se fizesse esses mesmos movimentos em outros pontos mais íntimos do meu corpo. Myv suspirou e parou a brincadeira segurando minha face com ambas as mãos.

- Ama ou não ama? - disse passando a língua pelos lábios a fim de levar embora o excesso de saliva que havia se acumulado ali enquanto me forçava a encará-lo.

- Humm - O gemido saiu involuntário do fundo de minha garganta enquanto ainda suspirava profundamente em busca de ar, algo que parecia em falta por ali já que aquele quarto começava a ficar insuportavelmente quente pro meu gosto. Ainda assim apenas o olhei sem dizer nada, mordi meu lábio inferior admirando-o com desejo. Eu sabia que ele não se daria por satisfeito até ouvir com todas as letras.

E eu estava certo, ele ficou me olhando por breves minutos e vendo que eu nada responderia retomou ao meu corpo me fazendo novos carinhos e me arrancando mais gemidos quando lambeu em linha horizontal a estreita faixa de pele que estava à mostra em meu abdome onde terminava a camiseta e começava o short do pijama. Repetiu a pergunta com os dentes cravados no espaço de pele abaixo do meu umbigo onde em pessoas normais deveria ter uma barriga, em mim... Ah não vou ficar me gabando, o importante é que mais uma vez resisti às suas investidas e nada respondi.

Aos poucos Miyavi tirou toda minha roupa, mordeu, chupou e puxou meus mamilos, mordeu e lambeu repetidas vezes meu pescoço, mordeu minhas coxas deixando marcas pela pele clara e chupões delirantemente gostosos em minha virilha, também já tinha mordido a lateral do meu abdome e arrancado muitos gemidos e loucuras de mim. Sempre repetindo a mesma frase entre um tipo de caria e outra "ama ou não ama?" torturantemente em meu ouvido. Meus olhos estavam turvos, mas em nenhum minuto deixei de observá-lo; meu membro pulsava, entretanto em nenhum instante me pronunciei pedindo por mais e muito menos dando a ele o que ele queria para ter minha "recompensa".

Não havia problema nisso, pois eu sabia que Myv via em minha expressão o quão difícil estava conseguir manter todo aquele falso autocontrole. Ele sempre sorria impetuoso depois do meu breve silêncio corrompido apenas pelos sons incontroláveis da minha respiração, pronto para uma carícia mais ousada e era isso que me dava a certeza de que aquele jogo também o estava divertindo. Eu não sou hipócrita, sei que Myv conhece boa parte dos meus pontos fracos e só não conhece todos porque ainda não tinha dado tempo suficiente para isso, o importante é que eu sabia que se ele quisesse mesmo terminar com aquilo, avançaria logo contra mim com as armas mais fortes, mas não. Miyavi escolhia cautelosamente a carícia que viria a seguir, aumentando o meu grau de prazer aos poucos.

Ele me fitou atentamente, as superfícies de seus olhos estavam tão cristalinas quanto as minhas, inebriados pelo desejo. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior passando a língua pelo mesmo³ estreitei os olhos ante a cena, ele parecia pensar cautelosamente em qual seria sua próxima ação. Não resisti, lambi meus lábios e lhe lancei um beijo que ecoou pelo quarto.

- Cansou? - Perguntei já sabendo a resposta que fora confirmada por um sorriso inteiramente pervo.

Recebi com muito desejo o beijo que ele me ofertou em seguida e que fora interrompido por alguns breves segundos, apenas para ele deixar a frase dita com clareza carregando minha sentença final - Estou apenas começando amor - Então voltou a me beijar deixando as mãos descerem por meu corpo até alcançarem, sem maiores delongas, meu membro rijo e começar a mover seus dedos pelo mesmo. Nesse momento fui obrigado a me render ao desejo de mais contato com seu corpo e minhas mãos espalmadas em suas costas passaram a apertá-lo, afundando a ponta dos meus dedos em seu alto dorso sem conter meus gemidos.

Ao ouvir minha boca pedir espaço para liberar os sons que ele gostava tanto de ouvir, seguiu vagarosamente para minha orelha. Droga, a sessão tortura-sama ia começar com estocadas daquele objeto insano que Myv afundava em minha orelha intensificando todas as minhas sensações, ampliando os gemidos que quase se tornaram gritos, fazendo meu corpo se contorcer sem controle e afastando de mim qualquer noção da realidade, Miyavi estava começando a usar de verdade as armas que tinha.

- Ahhhn.. An...Hãn... My... Myv... - Minha voz saiu sem controle enquanto meu corpo arqueava.

- Hum... Quer me dizer algo? - Perguntou prensando o lóbulo entre os dentes e logo voltou ao que fazia.

Ahh dessa vez tive de fechar meus olhos com força e usar toda a minha concentração para não ceder e implorar por mais, começar a fazer tudo o que pedia e responder ao que ele queria. Apertei ainda mais seu corpo e escorei meu rosto na curva de seu ombro. Dessa vez ele riu alto, descendo a mão pelo próprio corpo para descer a própria calça e libertar o seu membro que estava em um estado semelhante ao meu.

- Hum.. Hum.. ahh.. Myv... Hummm... - ele encostou sua ereção na minha, fazendo primeiro nossas glandes se tocarem em um movimento lento e circular, mas então o encostou ao meu e passou a ondular o quadril sutilmente em minha direção fazendo nossos membros se roçarem deliciosamente repetindo a pergunta em meu ouvido.

Dessa vez abri a boca para respondê-la, mas já não coordenava mais minhas palavras e apenas continuei gemendo coisas indecifráveis, o que não melhorou em nada minha situação, pois Myv interpretou meus gemidos como estímulo para continuar com a tortura que eu já quase não aguentava. Precisava de mais, precisava de Myv e seu corpo preenchendo o meu.

Sem aviso o moreno passou a descer por meu corpo, tocando somente com a pontinha da língua os pontos mais sensíveis. Contornou a parte inferior do meu lábio, descendo em linha reta pelo queixo lambendo meu pescoço como se fosse um picolé gelado em uma boca muito sensível, passando pela incisura e seguindo pela elevação da clavícula, deixando-se cair displicente em meu mamilo direito circundando-o com pressa e não resistindo, a deixar uma mordida na pontinha a puxando de leve enquanto eu quase morria de desejo. Fez o contorno das minhas costelas e caiu por meu abdome fingindo penetrar meu umbigo, então voltou a umedecer o meu objeto de tortura e ziguezagueou por minha virilha.

Ele parou, o que me fez abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Então segurou meu pênis pela base deixando leves carinhos no local, sem tirar os olhos de mim moveu a língua pra cima e pra baixo deixando-a bater em minha glande, girando-a em torno da mesma de esguia, me deixando ainda mais louco por um contato maior. Gemi alto chamando seu nome e ele me tomou encobrindo meu membro com o calor intenso de sua boca, me massageando com sua língua. Suas mãos pousaram espertas em meus joelhos forçando a abertura de minhas pernas ao limite.

Quando se sentiu satisfeito com minha posição senti suas mãos subirem juntas, uma em cada perna alisando minhas coxas, apertando com desejo a lateral de minhas nádegas que ele gostava tanto, me aproveitei desse detalhe para ondular meu quadril contra sua boca, permitindo espaço para suas mãos se agarrarem à minha bunda subindo por minhas costas e voltando-se novamente para a parte anterior do meu corpo. Com os braços quase completamente esticados apalpava meu peito e friccionava meus mamilos. Nem sei como posso guardar tantos detalhes de tudo isso se meus gritos de prazer ecoavam até mesmo dentro da minha cabeça enquanto tentava implorar por mais, a única coisa que consigo pronunciar com clareza entre os sons é seu nome. E suprimindo meus gemidos, a mão de Myv chegou a minha boca, quase a invadindo com seus dedos brincando com meus lábios para ver minha reação.

Minha reação? Eu não estava apto a articular palavras coerentes naquele estado então apenas mordi três de seus dedos e os fiz invadir minha boca centímetro a centímetro, sugando-os, lubrificando-os com minha saliva e brincando, passeando por eles com minha língua. Sem me retirar de sua boca, Myv levou seus dedos de volta e eu sabia onde eles iam parar. Primeiro um para me acostumar, dois quando os movimentos do primeiro aliados ao de sua boca estivessem me fazendo morder meu lábio inferior com força para não gritar, e finalmente o terceiro para acabar com toda a tortura.

Quando Myv introduziu o terceiro dedo em meu interior eu já estava tão entregue a sensação que nem percebia que ele tinha abandonado meu membro para observar melhor minhas expressões. Seus dedos já não encontravam dificuldades em deslizar por dentro de mim. Não pude deixar de gritar quando ele acertou o ponto certo onde era mais sensível.

- AHH...! MIYAVI!- Tenho certeza de que ele sorriu pela forma como sua voz soou logo em seguida.

- Ahh que delícia ver você assim tão entregue...! - Ele voltou a choramingar na minha orelha tentando repetir o toque no mesmo ponto.

- Ahh Myv... hummmm.. Por fav... ahh... Por favor! – Ok, eu definitivamente não resisto mais.

- Hum? O que foi Kai-chan quer alguma coisa? - Ahh filho da mãe, como pode estar tão tranquilo? Levei uma mão ao membro do meu amigo e passei a movê-lo para mim enquanto ele se movia, sentando-se sobre meu abdome para deixar seu corpo mais ao meu alcance e passando a fazer movimentos circulares com os dedos dentro de mim.

- One... Onegai Myv-chan... Ahh... Eu-... Amo – respondi.

- Oh não... Você me fez sofrer muito pra conseguir isso, então diga direitinho - Disse autoritário jogando seus dedos fundo dentro de mim mais uma vez e me ouvi ronronar.

- Aishiteru Myv... Vem pra mim... Ahhh... Por favor - ele sorriu vitorioso e pegou o frasquinho que passara a ser guardado sempre ao alcance das mãos, lambuzou seu pênis com exagero e voltou para a posição em que estava para se forçar contra minha entrada. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu para me tomar os lábios enquanto eu me acostumava com o volume que me preenchia. Sem mais delongas Myv conseguiu deixar aquela manhã ainda mais longa.

Nosso quarto se tomou pelos gemidos de ambos, ele investia contra mim enquanto suas mãos e seus lábios percorriam vários locais do meu corpo. Deixei minhas mãos descerem por suas costas e se apertarem à sua bunda. Envolvido pelo prazer, eu ouvia quase extasiado às coisas que ele sussurrava de forma tão sexy em meu ouvido, acatando a cada pedido indecente que me fazia naquele estado de insanidade temporária.

Acho que acabei gemendo todo tipo de baixaria até roubar-lhe os sentidos, acompanhei seus movimentos e acatei sua vontade proferida com tesão em minha orelha e passei meus braços por baixo de suas axilas apertando com força enquanto fechava minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura e rebolando insistentemente sob ele, miando o quanto tudo aquilo era gostoso em seu ouvido.

Então Myv se agarrou com força o ao meu quadril o elevando. Com o novo ato ele acabou por acertar novamente aquele pontinho delirante que cutucava em cheio minha próstata fazendo-me chegar aos mais altos níveis do estupor, tendo a clara noção de estar deixando meu corpo por breves minutos para então senti-lo por completo mais uma vez quando para me trazer de volta à realidade todos meus músculos se contraíram de forma bruta. Pude sentir o liquido quente deixar meu corpo e se espalhar por meu abdome, sujando também a camiseta que Myv sequer tinha tirado. Assim que tive consciência do êxtase que tomava conta do meu corpo pude sentir também o calor que fluía de Myv, me inundando em suas últimas estocadas antes de cair sobre mim mais uma vez.

Passamos o resto da manhã ali, deitados um de frente pro outro apenas conversando e namorando como dois bons amigos que tinham algo a mais em sua plena e confiante amizade. O tempo foi passando e nossos corpos relaxados iam se recuperando, Myv estava sem a camisa, pois a mesma estava completamente suada e parcialmente suja por algo suspeito e quando percebemos que nossa brincadeirinha tinha na verdade nos atrasado pro almoço, fomos correndo tomar um banho.

Depois de uma manhã tão bem vivida, concordei de irmos pro shopping já que ele queria ir ao cinema... Certo, como se eu não soubesse qual o verdadeiro interesse dele com isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ser tão importante para ele sair por aí e "passear" comigo que nem questionei. Apesar do atraso conseguimos ainda almoçar com nossos amigos como todos os dias e assim que os portões do internato se abriram, seguimos direto para o centro daquela cidadezinha.

Ele estava muito quieto, certamente planejando alguma coisa. Passamos lado a lado pela porta e caminhamos até o elevador do térreo, o silêncio maquiavélico de Miyavi me instiga retomar o desfecho daquela lembrança interrompida anteriormente. A lembrança da nossa pequena discussão.

_- Como você nuca beijou ninguém? Você é o experiente entre nós dois! - Disse incrédulo após uma breve discussão entre meu desabafo em desejar seus lábios e aquela resposta absurda._

_- Viu só, se eu tivesse respondido isso naquela hora você ia ter reagido dessa mesma forma e minha glória por ter finalmente quebrado suas barreiras teriam ido por água abaixo._

_- Isso ainda não me faz entender como isto pode ser verdade!_

_- Kai, beijar você foi a primeira coisa que eu tentei fazer quando cheguei aqui. É o tipo de contato que eu só sinto vontade de fazer com você, sabe, é diferente de fazer sexo... A necessidade de se aliviar e suprimir a sua ausência. - Eu me surpreendo com essa criatura a cada dia que passa. Joguei-o pro lado e me levantei estendendo a mão para que me acompanhasse. Será que só ele não percebia que tinha invertido completamente a ordem natural das coisas?_

_- E ia adiar isso até quando? - Questionei andando com ele alguns passos._

_- Me sinto no dever de ser sempre perfeito com você - Sorriu com sinceridade pela resposta parando onde estava e me virando de frente para ele, permitindo que me abraçasse pela cintura._

_- Bom pelo menos há alguma coisa que serei eu a ensinar a você - Fechei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço._

_- Tirei a sua virgindade duas vezes! - Respondeu sarcástico, que mania de ter sempre a última palavra!_

_Ignorei a frase sem nexo e me aproximei de sua face, tomei o lábio superior entre os meus e em seguida o inferior. Ahh aquele lábio mais carnudinho que eu estava louco pra ter e o acolhi no calor dos meus, logo sucumbindo ao desejo de sugá-los. Fiz isso sem pressa, eu tinha permissão para tomar aquela boca por completo e ia fazer isso eliminando todos meus anseios._

_Um estralo anunciou o momento em que deixei de massagear meu motivo de desejos tão insanos e que agora, me parecia ainda mais tentador quando inchado. Encostei minha boca na dele e fui lhe dando diversos selinhos até que ele próprio por puro instinto os entreabriu permitindo a passagem úmida da minha língua curiosa que seguiu em busca da dele. Apenas o beijei, deixaria meus fetiches e obscenidades para quando nos entendêssemos plenamente nessa disputa deliciosa de línguas. A boca de Myv é tão quente e suculenta quanto imaginei, uma delícia em todos os sentidos, ângulos e inclinações._

_A certa altura aquela mão que pousava em minha cintura já aquecia e massageava minha bunda enquanto a outra percorria meu corpo. Myv parece ter entendido rápido que o verdadeiro sentido do beijo é a maneira como coloca ideias insanas em nossa cabeça e estimulando a vontade em nossos corpos a segui-las piamente._

_Os pés seguiram mecanicamente e nossos corpos só pararam quando minhas costas encontraram a parede. Ahh sim, tudo que começa com um beijo parece ansiar terminar em uma parede. E Myv a usou muito bem quando puxou minhas pernas para si fazendo-me parar com elas enroscadas em sua cintura enquanto a parede o ajudava a sustentar parte do peso do meu corpo._

- Hey Kai - Senti a mão dele roçar de leve na minha, me trazendo mais uma vez ao presente e nossa, eu sequer tinha percebido que já estávamos na frente do elevador esperando-o - Você está meio distante.

- Só... Lembrando de algumas coisas - Cocei a cabeça meio constrangido.

- Sei... - Disse tentando mostrar seriedade, mas não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. - Qual o andar do cinema mesmo? - respondi – quarto - e logo em seguida as portas do elevador se abriram para nos aconchegar.

Entramos e fomos pro fundo para dar espaço às outras pessoas, além de nós entraram também duas velhas senhoras, um grupinho de meninas sorridentes da nossa idade que ficaram nos lançando olhares e dando risadinhas abafadas, um casal de namorados e mais duas moças com uniformes de uma loja do lugar. A lotação nos fez aproximar muito, tanto que o braço dele roçava ao meu, mantinha-os para trás, com uma mão segurando o pulso oposto e eu fazia a mesma pose, mas com os braços pra frente. Mas assim que a porta se fechou Myv deu um passinho quase imperceptível para trás e se aproveitou da ausência de mais alguém atrás de nós para levar em silêncio sua mão ao seu lugar preferido: a minha bunda.

Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouquinho com a surpresa, mas não deixei isso evidente, ele sabia que aquele elevador lotado era como uma droga que trazia a tona meus desejos sexuais mais fortes, o medo de ser pego. Logo Myv passou a passear discretamente com a pontinha de dois dedos por toda superfície das minhas nádegas, me fazendo fechar os olhos por um segundo e torcer meus pescoço como que se uma forte tensão me acometesse enquanto sentia os pelinhos do meu corpo se ouriçando.

A porta do elevador se abriu anunciando o 2° andar, as meninas de uniforme profissionais saíram e mais um senhor entrou. Myv passou a percorrer com seus dedos o limite das minhas polpinhas adentrando o espaço entre as mesmas fazendo com que o jeans que eu vestia me causasse uma leve e deliciosa cócega no local. Minha cabeça já estava a mil e eu começava a sentir certa inquietação em meu baixo ventre. Maldito Miyavi que não tinha pena em abusar de mim!

Mais uma vez o elevador parou e as duas senhoras que estavam em nossa frente saíram, dando lugar a um senhor corpulento que quase nos escondeu completamente. A mão de Myv agora descia pela parte posterior das minhas coxas, passando para a lateral destas fazendo seus dedos se infiltrarem em minhas pernas e subirem até entrarem mais uma vez no espaço entre minhas nádegas. Deixei minha cabeça pender pra frente já tomada por pensamentos insanos, todos envolvendo Myv e uma roda medieval de tortura preso por punhos e tornozelos enquanto implora por clemência.. Tudo bem, não é bem nisso que estou pensando, mas Myv me paga por me deixar assim tão excitado onde não posso sequer abrir a boca.

- Tudo bem com você Kai? Está com uma cara esquisita. - Ahh sim pode acreditar, ele teve o descaramento de falar isso fazendo sua voz se elevar no silêncio do elevador, fazendo os outros ali se virarem para me encarar com minhas bochechas mais que vermelhas e um ar doentio em meu semblante. Ahh se esse elevador estivesse vazio! Cenas passam a invadir sem permissão meus pensamentos, mexendo com meus desejos.

Mas então a porta se abriu mais uma vez revelando o quarto andar e o elevador foi se esvaziando rapidamente, assim como eu que saí dali como um risco avistando feliz um banco desocupado e segui até ele naquela posição, com as mãos diante de meu corpo rezando para que ninguém percebesse o meu estado. Sentei com as pernas afastadas e com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, apenas encarei Myv que me olhava profundamente divertido com minha insanidade.

- Sorte sua que aquele elevador não estava vazio amor ou nossa conversa ia ser muito mais animada - Sorriu desleixado enquanto se aproximava de minha face descrevendo as coisas que brotavam em sua mente dentro daquela caixa de aço, fonte de fantasias que não ajudavam em nada meu estado.

Foi nesse momento que eu tive a certeza de que Myv precisava de um corretivo, um castigo. Chega de apenas eu ser torturado e abusado, pelo menos por uma vez quero poder ver sua expressão a se ver completamente separado de seus sentidos, mas de uma maneira diferente de quando fazemos sexo. Queria deixá-lo tão excitado quanto eu debaixo daquela cama, na sala da detenção ou lá dentro do elevador apertado.

Ele parou de falar e eu consegui amenizar minha situação, convidando-o para dar uma volta pelo andar antes de entrar na sala do cinema. Andamos por vários minutos enquanto eu colocava minha mente brilhante para funcionar, seguimos dando repetidas voltas e passando em frente às mesmas vitrines até que ele se pronunciou.

- Acho que agora é melhor irmos amor.

- Ahh - Eu ainda não tinha pensado no que fazer, agarrá-lo no cinema seria muito clichê, sem falar que eu sabia que ele estava me levando lá justamente para isso, então olhei em volta e vi em frente ao que estávamos. - Só um minuto Myv, eu preciso ir ao banheiro - Sorri apontando para o local. Fiquei satisfeito quando ele não apenas concordou, mas me acompanhou.

Andamos tranquilos pelo corredor e entramos na longa repartição. Olhei-o com o canto dos olhos... Estava absorto em pensamentos, talvez envolvido com ideias mirabolantes envolvendo a sessão na sala escura com a telona. Olhei então para todos os lados, não tinha ninguém no corredor e ninguém no mictório, mas havia algumas portas fechadas e de dentro de uma delas alguém tossiu. Sorri satisfeito e avancei contra a boca de Myv impetuosamente.

Antes que ele pudesse entender o que se passava o joguei com pressa para dentro de um dos pequenos boxes, fazendo-o inclusive ser obrigado a abrir as pernas para não cair sobre o vaso, chutando inclusive a cestinha de lixo para longe para poder andar até suas costas se chocarem contra a parede, como eu queria. Segui com ele, mas me ajoelhando sobre o vaso enquanto ele permanecia em pé. Ainda o beijando, na verdade o atacando, enquanto abria o botão e o zíper de sua calça.

Ele quis reagir e esticou as mãos para me tocar, será que eu devia ter dito antes que isso era um castigo? Segurei suas mãos com força e as joguei para trás até baterem na parede sem dó enquanto deixava de beijá-lo, conduzi sua cabeça para o lado com a lateral de minha própria face para alcançar sua orelha.

- Agora você vai ficar quietinho aí - Disse sério em seu ouvido dando a ele um pouco do mesmo remédio entorpecente que costumava me dar: o abuso sexual à orelha. E só a deixei em paz quando pude ouvir com satisfação um gemido profundo deixar a garganta de Myv e ecoar pelo banheiro.

Passei a deixar beijos molhados por toda extensão do pescoço, descendo ainda mais e puxando com os dentes a camiseta que ele usava até conseguir alcançar a pele morna de seu abdome. Subi o lambendo até o primeiro mamilo que encontrei, eu não tinha muita experiência, mas sabia quais as coisas que eu gostava e isso aliado ao desejo que aquele infeliz fizera brotar em mim a toa naquele inicio de tarde estava me deixando apto a também deixar minhas marcas pelo corpo de Myv.

Suas mãos apertavam e se chocavam dentro das minhas, eu estava adorando isso, o meu semezinho estava submisso a mim e eu o estava enlouquecendo. Enquanto estava me divertindo com os mamilos de Myv pude olhar para ele de relance, estava corado e extremamente ofegante, tentando segurar gemidos que poderiam chamar atenção naquele lugar público.

Ah meu coração mole, vou fazê-lo parar de sofrer. Levei suas mãos próximas uma da outra e segurei ambas com uma mão, a outra ajudou minha boca a descer a cueca de Myv que ostentava um lindo volume que me fez sorrir triunfante, primeiro round da minha vitória. Libertei seu membro rijo daqueles panos que o reprimiam logo após ter deixado uma leve mordida no volume quente ainda aprisionado e voltei a subir por seu corpo.

- Alguém está muito animado - Zombei da cara dele, sim, pois ele sempre tira com a minha cara quando eu lhe digo "não" e ele vai lá e me mostra com as reações do meu próprio corpo que "sim".

- Não conhecia o "Kai agressivo". Acho que gostei dele amor... - É.. A diferença é que eu morro de vergonha e fico vermelho quando joga na minha cara com quanto tesão me deixa e já ele sempre tem uma resposta pra tudo. Mas o que me importa? Deixei-lhe um grande chupão na virilha como castigo por isso. Nesse mesmo tempo ouviu-se a descarga de um box ser acionada e Myv choramingou para meu amplo sorriso.

Sentei-me confortavelmente no vaso onde estava até então ajoelhado, queria poder descer mais a calça dele para deixar algumas mordidas em suas coxas, mas a posição dele não me permitia fazer mais do abrir que e descer por poucos centímetros a peça que era um pouco maior do que ele deveria usar. Contudo, o lambi até onde pude percorrendo toda a extremidade de seu pênis, descendo pela virilha, contornando seus testículos até alcançar boa parte do períneo e voltando a subir lambendo o lado inferior do pênis até voltar para a glande e o engolir. Uma lambida tão longa deveria deixar minha boca seca e teria se eu não estivesse salivando, literalmente babando pela cena.

Começava ali o meu trabalho de deixá-lo ainda mais doente de tesão. Movimentava-me fazendo ir fundo em minha garganta, mas não sou o senhor paciência então para me divertir, mudei de tempos em tempos a velocidade, a profundidade e a forma dos movimentos algumas vezes até deixando-o escapar de dentro da minha boca para mordiscá-lo ou voltar a lamber. Sinceramente acho que ele adorou quando passei a glande resbalenta pela pele do meu rosto e então o engoli novamente. Tempo? Não sei o quanto se passou, tudo o que observo são as reações de Myv, mudando meus movimentos de acordo com suas expressões e só pra esclarecer as coisas, eu mudo a intensidade da brincadeira toda vez que vejo que ele está gostando demais, não posso correr o risco de ver minha deliciosa "vingança sobre um elevador lotado" terminar tão cedo, afinal um castigo não é bom o suficiente se não for torturante.

As pontas dos dedos de Myv estavam deixando o dorso de minhas mãos amarelas de tanto que as apertava, seu peito subia e descia escorado à parede enquanto a careta que ele fazia parecia que cada vez que seu peito subia era como se ele estivesse mandando os gemidos, que não podia liberar, para dentro de si e isso parecia estar lhe deixando com uma falta de ar tremenda. Ele estava ainda mais corado, mas eu sabia que não era de vergonha, seus olhos que até pouco tempo se mostravam cristalinos havia se fechado com tanta força que forçavam entradinhas nas pontinhas, a boca entreaberta libertando gritos mudos e seus cabelos começavam a querer grudar na parte mais alta de sua testa. Oh céus eu não vou conseguir dormir sem ter essa imagem se infiltrando em meus sonhos.

Eu estava me divertindo muito com a cena, pelo visto não era o único que adorava um ambiente perigoso para dar ênfase ao sexo. Então ele jogou a cabeça para trás arrastando-a pela parede de azulejos brancos e vencido, começou a deixar escapar alguns gemidos baixos, quase em sussurros. Senti suas mãos afrouxando entre as minhas esquecendo-se da tentativa em soltar-se para apenas se entregar às sensações que sentia, pois então o soltei. Não havia sentido em manter minhas mãos ocupadas segurando as dele se ele não tinha mais ganas em ser libertado, mas que droga! Era o round 2 da minha vingança e eu sabia que o terceiro não seria muito longo. É impressão minha ou esse box está encolhendo?

Minhas mãos úmidas de suor seguiram diretamente para o foco da minha atenção se unindo aos movimentos de vem e vai, deslizando com facilidade pelo órgão que já estava todo babado e melecado. Myv fechou as mãos em punho e as bateu nas paredes laterais do box apertado enquanto sua cabeça pendia pesada entre seus ombros, a respiração parecia estar no fim e fazia barulhos agudos e ao mesmo tempo roucos como a voz do garoto.

Ele abriu um dos olhos me encarando, seus lábios bobamente abertos já secos e levemente realçados no rosto tão lindo me excitaram ainda mais... Ah sim, não espere você que eu tomaria ciência de tudo o que Myv estava sentindo e não iria me excitar com ele hm. Tudo bem, que se foda o castigo, agora que minhas duas mãos estavam me auxiliando naquela delicada e ao mesmo tempo selvagem tarefa. Apenas a glande do pênis de Myv era sugada por mim, fazendo até então movimentos de vem e vai.

Olhei para Myv e mudei pela última vez meus movimentos. As mãos bem postas passaram a girar e "torcer" o membro fechado em minhas palmas como se estivesse apertado dois parafusos em direções opostas sem me esquecer do torturante vai e vem ao mesmo tempo enquanto colocava mais pressão no espaço que sobrava para abocanhar, ou em outras palavras o chupei de maneira descompassada deixando seu membro tão babado que até mesmo minhas bochechas estavam úmidas com uma mistura de saliva e dos fluidos de Myv, tanto que cheguei a ficar sem ar. Por outro lado Miyavi não pode mais conter os gemidos, então jogou a cabeça para o lado e mordeu um dos braços que ainda "socavam" as paredes em torno de nós, ainda assim alguns sons agudos saiam involuntariamente de sua garganta e isso era lindo, realmente lindo de se ver e ouvir.

Foi aí que me lembrei de que ainda cedo tinha decidido que iria registrar o primeiro passeio que dava com meu ex-melhor amigo e namorado captando o máximo daquela tarde confortável no shopping com meu ninfomaníaco e puxei a câmera que estava no bolso frontal da minha calça, o flash da máquina o fez me olhar mais uma vez e acredite, rir. Round 3, eu estava quase satisfeito, só queria mais uma coisinha, uma coisinha que eu já havia desejado antes de Myv sair do internato: saber que gosto ele tinha.

Senti o pênis de Myv se contrair mais e grudei minhas mãos na lateral de sua bunda e engoli seu membro inteiro sem me importar com o fato de estar cutucando fundo minha garganta, movia minha cabeça contra seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos em seu quadril o trazia para mim e terminei minha brincadeira traiçoeira engolindo tudo o que ele tinha para liberar, soltando-o apenas quando não senti mais o liquido quente descendo pela garganta e o round 4 também estava ganho.

Myv se deixou cair sobre o vaso ficando na mesma posição em que eu estava, porém no sentido oposto. Levantei seu queixo e ofereci-lhe um beijo delicado que ele correspondeu no mesmo momento abraçando minha cintura. Aproveitei para jogar meus braços para trás de seu pescoço, aproximando mais nossos corpos esperando até que a respiração dele voltasse ao normal.

- Isso é pra você aprender a se comportar direito dentro de um elevador - disse baixinho quando o beijo terminou e nossas testas se tocavam levemente enquanto mantinha meus olhos fechados. Pude ouvi-lo rir do comentário.

Saímos dali assim que nos recompomos, estava satisfeito por ter deixado Myv em um estado gostoso de inconsciência, eu também queria, mas o simples fato de tê-lo satisfeito já me era suficiente por hora e fez um bem enorme para o meu ego. Sabe, só pra deixar claro que eu também sei como brincar. Caminhamos pelo shopping dando inúmeras voltas nos andares, pois com aquela brincadeirinha havíamos perdido o horário do cinema.

Encontramos nossos amigos na praça de alimentação por acaso e nos unimos a eles para comer algo. Passamos algumas horinhas lá nos divertindo, me surpreendi com a forma como Reita não tentava sequer disfarçar o que tinha com Ruki o puxando e o abraçando de maneira íntima. Até sorvete ele deu na boca do menor, fato esse que assisti satisfeito por perceber que Myv não se deixava influenciar por essas cenas e não fazendo nada além de entrelaçar sua mão à minha discretamente por baixo da mesa. Não que eles não fossem lindos, mas nessas horas é assim que eu gosto: discretos.

- Ahh droga me esqueci de comprar fones novos pro meu mp5. - A lembrança caiu como uma inspiração divina sobre minha cabeça, mas já era tarde, estávamos todos no ônibus pra voltar ao internato.

- Diz algo novo Kai - Ruki retrucou cansado - Faz duas semanas que você se esquece de comprar essa porcaria e se lembra quando já estamos a caminho da escola. - E a vida volta ao normal.

- Não se preocupe, semana que vem eu não deixo você se esquecer amor... Ah isso é claro se você encontrar um meio de fazer aquele elevador enguiçar enquanto estivermos apenas nós dois lá dentro - Ah é... Mas com alguns detalhes que a deixam bem mais interessantes. Corei com medo de que alguém tivesse o escutado, mas parece que o comentário em meu ouvido realmente só chegou a mim.

_{fim?}_

_E no sábado seguinte..._

_- Kai amor, vai logo comprar o seu fone antes que você se esqueça mais uma vez._

_- E você aonde vai? - Perguntei estranhando ele não querer ir comigo._

_- Quero revelar aquelas fotos que estão em sua câmera - disse rindo ao saber que a grande maioria delas expunha momentos bem íntimos. Ainda assim entreguei a máquina a ele e nos separamos._

_Comprei meu fone sem grandes dificuldades e quando me volto para a vitrine de vidro da loja onde ele estava o vejo conversando animadamente com o vendedor, poxa, um castigo não foi suficiente? Olhei para todos os lados a fim de pensar no que fazer e me deparei com aquela porta resistente ao fogo que dava acesso às amplas escadas de emergência. Pra que? Passei pelas mesmas me escorando confortavelmente na parede daquela parte do lugar que era tão silenciosa, peguei meu telefone e disquei o número de Miyavi com agilidade._

_- Moshi moshi? Ouvi a voz rouca do outro lado_

_- Ahhhhhhh Myv..._

_- A..Amor você está bem? Onde está? - preocupou-se ao ouvir meu gemido do outro lado._

_- Estou perdido Myv - Praticamente miei._

_- Calma, me diz em que loja está que eu apareço. - Eficiente, mas já foi também mais inteligente._

_- Estou perdido Ahhhh... Perdido em desejos. – "hahahaha"_

_- Hem? - Ele parece confuso_

_- Ahhhh Myv vem... Vem me tocar, meu corpo está implorando por você... Por suas mãos se arrastando por ele... Hummmmmmm... Ahhh e essa boca tesuda arrancando meus sentidos a mordidas... Ahhhhhhh... Como eu preciso de você... - ele ficou quieto do outro lado, eu sabia que meus gemidos eram de longe seu ponto mais fraco e eu podia ouvir sua respiração se alterar ficando mais profunda a cada novo tom da minha deliciosa brincadeira. - Ahh... Myv... Ahhhhhhhhhh... Eu preciso... Agora... Ahhhh Myv - Joguei minha cabeça pra trás fechando os olhos, não poderia rir ou estragaria a brincadeira, queira poder imaginar qual era o estado de Myv agora. - Ohhhh Miyavi... Onegai... Vem... Não me deixa aqui assim, eu preciso sentir o seu corpo contra o meu... Ahhhhhh. - o último gemido tinha sido verdadeiro, algo se chocou contra mim fazendo meu corpo colar na parede, assustado abri os olhos._

_- Assim ta de bom tamanho pra você Kai-chan? - Ohh não, a voz de Myv saiu rude e implacável: eu estou .do_

_Concordei com a cabeça, pois mesmo tendo o deixado zangado, essa faceta dele era tão sexy quanto qualquer outra. Entreabri meus lábios umedecendo-os em um pedido mudo para que ele os tomasse para si, o que fez sem demora._

_Myv nos prendeu em um ato voluptuoso guiado por sua boca quase obscena. Sem se conter me empurrou contra a parede, firme, porém sem me machucar, me prendendo ali pela mão depositada de maneira dominante em meu pescoço e mantendo minha cabeça levemente erguida para o beijo que aos pouco fugia ao meu controle. Com a outra mão apressada ergueu minha camiseta, me soltando rapidamente para passá-la por meu pescoço e tão rápido quanto suas mãos voltaram para o mesmo lugar me mantendo preso. _

_Eu não sabia ao certo o que ele tinha em mente, mas estava adorando. Aqueles gemidos apesar de serem pura brincadeira pareciam ter mexido com algum fetiche do meu namorado, sem falar que aquele lugar era completamente público e pessoas de todas as idades, sexos e preconceitos poderiam aparecer. Eu não preciso dizer que tomar consciência disso me fez quase derreter entre aquele beijo, me forçando a segurar em seu corpo para não cair no chão e avançar em Myv no mesmo memento, não é?_

_Mas mesmo me sentindo sucumbir àquilo tudo, ele levou as duas mãos para o meu corpo as encaixando um pouco acima dos ossos protuberantes e manteve completamente ereto e encostado na parede._

_- Ahhhh Myyyyv – Droga, de onde ele tira toda essa firmeza..? Essa confiança toda está me deixando deplorável._

_- Hoje é você quem vai receber um corretivo Yutaka.. Para não me instigar com esses gemidos gostosos de maneira tão profana e desejável enquanto se esconde de mim. - Disse enquanto uma mão ficou pressionando meu corpo e a outra voltou a erguer meu pescoço. Tudo o que ele fazia era tão... Desejável! Eu me vi querendo que ele mandasse tudo em meu corpo._

_Começou a subir a língua morna e exigente por meu pescoço - Tire a minha blusa - Mandou entre uma lambida e outra - E com jeito Uke. - O que era aquilo? Um feitiço? Uma droga? Vi-me dando um passo a frente para poder fazer o que ele desejava._

_Deixei um rápido beijinho em seus lábios, outro igual no queixo e então no pescoço enquanto pegava o primeiro botão para tirá-lo de sua camisa e assim que o fiz, passei a intercalar os beijos nos espaços recém expostos de sua pele, repetindo o ato até abrir o último botão. Afundei minhas mãos pelo tecido aberto e as arrastei pelos ombros fazendo a camisa cair atrás de Myv. Gemi baixinho quando terminei e pude ouvir a sentença sair de sua boca._

_- Muito bom - Disse com a voz arrastada - Agora se vire - E eu sem demoras obedeci, como ele consegue deixar meu corpo assim com tão pouco?_

_Virei de costas para ele e o senti pressionar seu corpo ao meu me fazendo tocar a parede mais com as mãos. Enquanto isso ele percorria com suas mãos todo comprimento do meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava e beijava minhas costas._

_- Ahhh hoje eu vou fazer você gritar tanto...! - Gemeu cálido em meu ouvido, suas mãos abriram e tiraram o meu cinto para abrir minha calça que ele apenas deixou cair - Mãos pra trás - Exigiu e eu as dei ainda sem saber exatamente se era apenas aquele lugar perigoso que me incentivava a acatar tudo o que ele pedia, estava me sentindo como se tivesse tomado uma droga muito forte e de efeito rápido._

_Senti-o flexionando meus braços atrás de minhas costas, cruzando minhas mãos e entrelaçando meus dedos para então usar o meu cinto, que eu não tinha percebido ficar nas mãos dele, amarrou minhas mãos de maneira que eu não fui capaz de soltar._

_- Ohhhhh Myv.. Amor... O que... O que... - aonde vão meus sentidos quando preciso deles?_

_- Shhh. Seu castigo Uke Yutaka, por abusar de minha sanidade. – ahh, e eu me desmancho!_

_- A..Abu..abusar? - Nessa altura eu já nem me lembrava mais do que eu queria que fosse um castigo, tinha se virado contra mim._

_Um de seus braços me manteve firme ao seu corpo enquanto abria e deixava vir abaixo suas próprias calças junto com a peça íntima. Assim que se viu livre daquilo tudo, passou a esfregar sua rigidez na pele lisinha de minhas nádegas, provocativo;_

_- Ahh eu não te disse?Não se faz isso... - indicando a ereção - com seu namorado se não estiver apto a arcar com as consequências amor._

_Senti meus ombros serem puxados novamente e minha boca tomada sem pudor. Myv avançava suas unhas contra meus mamilos, pinçando-os e ao ouvir meu gemido alto levou seus dedos para afagar meus cabelos enquanto o corpo se movia, insinuando-se atrás de mim com nossos corpos colados e eu sentindo sua ereção roçar entre minhas pernas. O afago em minhas mechas negras terminou com ele girando minha cabeça na direção da porta contra fogo. A boca indecente proferiu então as palavras de uma mente insana._

_- Nee Kai fica de olho na porta sim? Eu não quero ter minha atenção dividida. Preste atenção se ninguém passa por aqui. - O único intuito da frase era o seu impacto em minha mente._

_- Ahhhhhn - Eu só consegui gemer. Como alguém pega as fraquezas da pessoa que diz amar e usa assim sem nenhum pudor?_

_As mãos do meu moreno seguiram retas e diretas ao meu membro que pedia por sua atenção. Gemi ainda mais ao sentir seu toque fazendo movimentos sutis de vem e vai, repuxando-o, incentivando-me a desejar, a pedir por mais, até o ponto em que ele se derretia quando eu implorava para tê-lo e o tive. _

_Ali com a cara na parede, a cabeça fixa na porta que me excitava ainda mais pela perspectiva do perigo, as mãos amarradas em minhas costas e Myv se lançando contra mim sem nenhuma piedade, fazendo-me como ele mesmo tinha prometido: gritar como nunca enquanto tentava acompanhar seus movimentos acelerados, ou por vezes apenas ondulando meu quadril em reboladas provocantes, instigando-o a vir atrás de mim com fome, com pressa._

_Quando o prazer já se sobrepunha a todas as outras sensações, me vi tentado a mais e me forcei a ficar na ponta dos pés empinando mais o foco de interesse de Miyavi e o mesmo passou a agarrar meus quadris com força para me manter ali, me levando a loucura com o supra-sumo do prazer gritando por mais, chamando seu nome, repetindo incontáveis vezes o quanto o amo, o quanto o desejo e o quanto é gostoso._

_- Nee Kai, nós vamos voltar ao shopping sábado que vem não é? - Me perguntou como um anjo, depois que o demônio enfurecido havia se saciado. Alisando meus cabelos despenteados logo após ele me soltar e nos vestirmos._

_- Hai - Respondi bobo olhando preocupado para a mancha na parede do líquido viscoso que escorria por ela enquanto via Myv rir da minha preocupação._

_FIM!_


End file.
